Somewhere I Belong
by Spug
Summary: [ Dark Song Fic - Yaoi ] What will Lupin do, when he is just about to loose the only person who really loves him? Please RnR


Disclaimer: Lupin III Characters are © Monkey Punch and used without Permission. Lyrics are © Linkin Park. This fic is the property of the author and may be freely distributed, but not altered in anyway.  
Warnings: Angst. Yaoi implications, Language, Death  
Rating: PG-13, R if your sensitive.   
  
  


**Somewhere I belong**  
  
_When this began  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

  
  
He should have saw it coming. He was so stupid to not see the signs. It was a rookie mistake, and now his hands were covered in blood.   
  
Not his blood.   
  
Jigen's.   
  
Hot seeping heat that dripped down over his hands and arms as he cradled his partner. The bullet had been meant for him. He should have been paying attention. He could have stopped this. Instead he'd been too arrogant. So sure that nothing like this could ever happen to him.   
  


_Or to anyone else.   
(I was confused)   
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind _

  
  
Lupin dropped to his knees, arms wrapped so tight around his dying partner. Eyes closed wouldn't prevent the tears from leaking out of his cheeks. God dammit, he'd been so stupid. Why hadn't he paid attention? Why had he let some nobody, some lackey! A gun totting asshole without any high regards take something so precious.   
  
" Jigen."   
  


_(Inside of me)   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel _

  
  
" L-Lupin."   
  
The longhaired gunman's legs were trembling against the thief's thighs. Back pressed to Lupin's chest. Hat tipped down over his face, like so many things. Jigen had always been so good at hiding under that fedora. But even that hat could keep him hidden from the darkness.  
  
But it hadn't been Jigen who'd been in the dark all along.   
  
" Jigen.. Please. Just hold on."  
  
The short haired thief shoulder's shook. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do. His best friend lay dying in his arms, all because he'd been too busy shooting his mouth off to pay attention. What had happen to the agile thief? And over something so simple as a gold statue.   
  
Men would kill for gold.   
Men would kill thieves of gold.  
Men would kill Men's friends for gold.  
  


_(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck/ hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

  
  
They'd shoot them through the heart. But at this very moment. Tho Jigen crumbled against him, blood staining the front of his suit. It was Lupin who felt the bullet. Just as sure as he felt the heat from his best friends blood where it welled up upon his back.   
  
A clean shoot, right through the heart. Lupin knew Jigen would not survive.   
  
" L-Lupin. You crying bud? S'okay. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."  
  
" Shut up. Shut up. You're dying. You can't die. You can't live me. "   
  
Arms tightened again. Lupin nearly sobbed. He'd never been able to bare things being stolen from him. And that's what was happening. Jigen was being stolen from him. He didn't want to let him go. All the treasure, jewels and money in the world.   
  
God could take them away.   
But he was going to take the only person who truly cared about him.   
  


_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

  
  
A low sigh reverted from the dying gunman. One hand, sticky with blood was risen brushing long weakening fingers against the sideburned thief's face. " Stop being so selfish. "  
  
" It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Jigen."  
  
" Gimme a cigarette. "   
  
Jigen's mouth quivered as Lupin, despite his fruitless tears, pullout out a stained smoke from his partner's pocket. Hands trembling as he placed it between the other man's lips. Fingers fumbling for a lighter.   
  
" It's not your fault. You would have done the same thing for me."   
  


_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong _

  
  
" It should have been me. I belong dead, not you."  
  
The cherry red of the cigarette flared as Jigen dragged on the smoke. Another sigh. " Lupin. "   
  
" IT'S NOT FAIR. "   
  
" ..Lupin.."   
  
" IT'S NOT FAIR! You can't die.. I don't know what I'd do without you. "   
  
" Shut up and just hold me Lupin."  
  
Any other time, Jigen would have tired to contradict the thief. To console him. But there was no real consoling now. Just what he could do. Leaning back on the thief's chest, smoke more or less just hanging there.   
  
" There's no greater honor I can think off.. then dying for you, Lupin the third."   
  
Jigen's wiry lips spread around his smoke, a weak smile. He nudged his head backwards against Lupin's chest. Hat tilting upward. The black clad gunman gazed upward. Feeling nothing but his partner's arms around him.   
  
" but.."  
  
" Shut up. I don wanna hear you complainin'. I've always been happy by yer side, so let me die by it. It's where I belong Lupin. You gotta keep going. "   
  
" I can't.. "   
  


_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
(I was confused) _

  
  
Lupin shut he's eyes as he caught himself. _It's where I belong. _  
  
" Not like this. I want you always at my side. You can't die."   
  
" You can't steal me from death Lupin, Please...."  
  
The gunman went silent in midsentence, Lupin panic.   
  
" JIGEN! "   
  


_Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I) _

  
  
Unwrapping his arms, Lupin turned his bleeding partner over to face him. Eyes wide. He was met with a light smile; Jigen coughed and slipped his arms around the thief. Face buried into Lupin's Chest. The Cigeratte slipped down and was lost in the dirt. Jigen didn't' seem to mind.  
  
" I know it hurts, Lupin. But I'm happy really. There's no person I'd rather die for then you."   
  
" Stop saying that. I called an ambulance.. Just hold on. "   
  
" No. " Jigen shook his head against Lupin's shoulder. " Plum through the Chest Lupin, I'm history. " He paused to cough deeply. " Just hold on to me.. till I go. "   
  
" I'm not letting go buddy. "   
  
Lupin closed his eyes and buried his own face into Lupin's shoulder. He knew he was shitting himself. Jigen wasn't going to make it. He'd lost too much blood already. He was surprised he was still conscious. But it wasn't fair. He shouldn't die. Jigen didn't belong dead in his arms.  
  
He belongs at his side.   
Forever.  
Alive.   
  


_What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me _

  
  
" I can't do this alone, Jigen. I need you. I've always needed you. "   
  
The gunman sighed against the thief's chest. Hands fumbled against Lupin's sides. Eyes closing under strands of blood splattered black.   
  
" I know. But you'll make it. You're Lupin the third. Say that. "   
  
" But. "  
  
" SAY IT! "  
  
" I'm Lupin the third. "  
  
" The best damn thief, the best damn friend a guy could have. "   
  
Jigen kept his eyes closed as Lupin held him to him. Breath becoming shallow against the blood stained suit his partner wore.   
  


_(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

  
  
" Jigen? "   
  
Lupin's voice was soft now. Stern. Black eyes open and staring into Jigen's shoulder. His hands caressed the dying gunman's sides.   
  
" Yah, Lupin?"  
  
" You'll belong at my side someday again, okay. "   
  
' I'll wait for you buddy. "   
  


_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

  
  
Lupin squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out again. His best friend was dying. It was his fault. But Jigen was happy about it. He was loosing his best friend. The only person who cared.   
  
But he was happy.   
Happy to die for him.  
  
Jigen was happy to die for Lupin.  
  


_I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

  
  
" Lupin? "   
  
Dragging out a ragged sigh. Lupin smiled as he held tight to Jigen.   
  
" Yes, Jigen? "   
  
" I love you."  
  
" I know. "   
  
The dying gunman's smile brightened for a moment, and then slipped away from his face all together. A few shallow breaths against the thief's chests, and then nothing else.   
  
Daisuke Jigen died in Lupin's arms. Happy and willing. He felt he belonged there.   
Lupin the third cradled the body never knowing the rest of the gang stood just yards away, heads hung.  
  
" I love you too."   
  


_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, the thief reached around their bodied and pulled Jigen's gun from his holster. He'd not even had time to draw it earlier.   
  
Raising the gun, he pressed a kiss to the dead gunman's lips and smiled as he placed the barrel of the gun to his own temple.   
  
" I know where I belong too. "   
  


_Somewhere I belong_


End file.
